


December Snow

by ixm357



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixm357/pseuds/ixm357
Summary: 25 Fluffy oneshots for the holiday season featuring your favorite My Hero and Haikyuu boys!*HIATUS*
Relationships: Amajiki Tamaki/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iida Tenya/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kaminari Denki/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Shinsou Hitoshi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	1. Wintertime Nap (College AU) - Todoroki

You sat on the bed in your moderately sized studio apartment. The afternoon sun bringing warmth to the cold air outside. If you looked out the window you could see the glistening white snow. When you were younger you loved playing in the snow with your childhood friends. 

As you finished typing up your essay the door to the apartment clicked open. In walked your boyfriend of five years, Shoto Todoroki. He was wearing one of the white sweaters his mother made him and a winter hat. On his arms were bags of groceries.

It was surprisingly easy to live with Shoto off-campus. Being a junior in college was stressful but with the help of Shoto’s parent’s finances, it was easy. The only thing that irked you was that you had to run to get groceries once a week. This week it was Shoto’s turn.

“(y/n), I’m home. Where do you want me to put these?” he said locking the door behind him.

“Just sit them on the counter. I’m almost done typing up this essay. Do you want to help me put them away?” you responded. 

You typed your revisions and sent in the first draft of your essay to your professor. You felt accomplished. There was so much time in the day left too. You looked up to see a pair of eyes staring at you. 

Without saying anything Shoto picked your laptop and sat it on the coffee table. He slid off his shoes and fell on you. Wrapping his arms around you. He sighed before finally saying something. “I’m tired. Can we nap?”

You took off your glasses and sat them down before adjusting on the couch. Shoto laid in front of you cuddling you close. His face was buried in your neck and you could feel his breath on your skin. He smelled like peppermint. Like home.

“Thanks,” he whispered. You felt his heartbeat slow until he was for sure asleep. 

You remembered you had to do the dishes and put the groceries away. Since Shoto did them last night today was your day. That’s how you kept things neat and orderly. The two of you took turns doing the chores. 

You tried to squirm out of his arms but the moment you even moved your arm his grip around you tightened. You let out an exhausted breath. Shoto was really clingy when he was sleepy. You tilted your head down to see his calm sleeping face. His red and white bangs were covering his eyes. You softly pushed the hair out of his face. You were so lucky to have him. 

The two of you had first started dating when you were in your first year at U.A. It was around the time you and your classmate Bakugou had been captured by the L.O.V. He stayed by your side all night in the hospital. Not long after that the two of you started to date. The first few weeks after the kidnapping you slept horribly. You had so many nightmares. It was also when you started spending the night in Shoto’s room. Sometimes sleeping in yours instead. Falling asleep next to him made you feel safe. You were really thankful to have him.

“I love you Sho.” You kissed his forehead.

It might’ve been the gently falling snow or the slow heartbeat of your loved one. Maybe it was the lack of sleep. But eventually, you gave in and drifted off to sleep. When you woke up Shoto was laying beside you, staring.

“What are you looking at?” you groggily said, lifting your arm up to put your hand on his face.

He stopped your arm and intertwined his fingers with yours. “The love of my life.”


	2. Gift - Kaminari

“Denki stop it! You're getting flour all over the place,” you giggled.

Denki Kaminari, your local funny guy, and the love of your life took his finger and wiped flour on your face. He was smiling. It was nice to see him happy since for the past week he had been acting more distant.

“I swear we are never going to get these cookies made,” you huffed.

“Aw, c’mon I’m just trying to have fun.” Denki lifted up a spoon and got into a fencing stance.

“I know you are sparky, but my mom tasked us with bringing the cookies to our family dinner.”

You started to untie the apron around your waist when Denki rushed over to you and hugged you tightly. He lifted you up and sat you on the counter.

“What are you doing?” you asked with your arms around his neck.

“Moving you,” he said 

Denki leaned down and gave you a kiss on the forehead before letting go of you and dancing out of the room to grab something. 

“What the-” you started, propping yourself on the counter. You looked around at the mess the two of you had made. Flour was all over the countertops, cookie cutters were scattered around, you had two cookie sheets full of deformed shapes (because Denki insisted on cutting them himself). Your class was going to kill you.

“I’m back!” Denki yelled cheerfully walking back into the room.

“Welcome back.”

You got off the counter and walked over to Denki who was currently hiding something behind his back. Oh, how you loved this big ball of energy. He was like an addiction. Once the two of you had started dating you just couldn’t let go. And now that you were in your third year at U.A. 

Denki was about to say something when a very angry Bakugou Katsuki burst into the dorm kitchen.

He stopped and looked around at the mess you and your boyfriend had made. “What the fuck are you guys doing.”

You stared at Denki and started laughing. “None of your business Kaachan,” you giggled.

Bakugou walked over to the fridge and got a drink before leaving you two alone again.

“Better do it soon.” You heard him say to Denki.

_ Do what soon?  _ You thought.

“Hey (y/n) do you want to clean up our mess and go sit in the common room?” Denki asked.

You nodded and opened the cabinet where everyone kept the cleaning supplies. Denki was putting the dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

Once everything was acceptably clean and the cookies were in the oven the two of you left the kitchen holding hands. When you got to the common room there was barely anyone there. 

Denki sat down and motioned for you to cuddle up beside him. Which you did. The two of you sat in silence. Your head leaning on his shoulder.

“Actually (y/n), I need to tell you something,” Denki said with a hesitant voice.

You started to panic. That was the ‘not very cash money’ tone of voice. You sat up and looked into his eyes to try and see if something was wrong. He wasn’t breaking up with you, was he?

Denki brought out a tiny black box and opened it for you. “I know we’ve only been together for a few years and I know you don’t like jewelry, but,” he sighed. “I bought us matching promise rings for Christmas. If you don’t like them I can return them to the store, I just thought-”

You shushed him with a kiss. “I love them,” you smiled, relieved he wasn’t breaking up with you. 

Denki’s face brightened and he took the two rings out of the box. You held your hand up to let him put the ring on your finger and you did the same for him. 

You truly loved this goofball.


	3. Travel - Kageyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oml im so sorry the chapter names suck, I'm the most uncreative person when it comes to chapter names :,)

“Hey (y/n) are you and Kageyama doing anything for the holidays?” your best friend Hinata Shoyo plopped down on the ground beside you.

Their volleyball practice had just ended and you were waiting for your boyfriend.

“Not really. I’m a bit bummed I can’t spend Christmas with Tobio but it really means a lot to my mom if I visit her in America. She’s pregnant with a little boy,” you sighed, tossing the soccer ball in your hands skyward.

“Oh, well, maybe you could see if Kageyama wants to go to America with you,” Hinata suggested.

You stopped tossing the ball and held it against your chest as you leaned your back on the ground. The gym floor was dusty but you didn’t care. Hinata did the same.

“Hey, Shoyo. We’ve known each other since birth right?”

“Basically. I’m pretty sure my mom and Natsu like you better than me anyway.”

“Your Tobio’s best friend. What should I do?”

“I think it’s completely up to you.”

“That’s not really helping.”

Hinata paused and hummed for a minute before a bright smile crossed his face.

You didn’t notice when your 5”11 boyfriend snuck up behind you. He startled you by handing you his jacket.

“Tobio, why did you give me your jacket?”

“..mm,” he mumbled, motioning to the snow falling outside. 

You smiled and took the jacket from him, looping your arm around his. You could see the tips of his ears turn red.

“Hey (y/n) before you go I wanted to give this to you!” Yachi ran up to you with a small purple box. It had a gold ribbon tied around it.

“Thanks, Hito, do you want me to open it now?”

“If that’s ok with you.”

You opened the box and almost squealed out of delight. Yachi had done it. She had found the limited edition Historia Reiss key charm. Historia was one of your favorite characters from Attack on Titan. You added her to your key ring. She was between Armin and Levi. 

“Thank you so much Hitoka!” You let go of Kageyama to give Yachi a hug.

Yachi blushed and hugged you back. Even though you weren’t technically part of the team you were an honorary manager. When you didn’t have soccer practice or a game you were here, in the gym listening to volleyballs hit the floor.

“I’ll text you later, I gotta get home to pack,” you smiled letting go of Yachi.

She nodded and you said your goodbyes for the semester to your upperclassmen. You then walked home with Kageyama and Hinata. The whole time you held Kageyama’s hand.

“Hey Kageyama, (y/n), I’m gonna quickly stop at Sakanoshita. Can you wait for me?” 

“Sure,” you responded. Hinata winked at you signaling it was now or never. The little orange fellow ran off into the store. Leaving you and Kageyama alone in the cold.

“Hey Kags I wanted to know something,” you asked him.

“Go ahead.”

“Do you have any plans for Christmas?”

He thought for a moment. “No. Why?”

“Well if you wanted to, would you like to come to America with me for Christmas?” You shot out quickly.

“Of course,” he smiled.

At that moment Hinata barreled out of the store with three hot steaming buns in a bag. He slipped on ice and tumbled right into you and Kageyama. Knocking all of you over. You landed on Kageyama though so you didn’t take much fall damage.

“You dumbass what the hell are you doing running on ice?” Kageyama groaned. You stood up first and helped the boys off the ground.

“Sorry,” Hinata squeaked.

* * *

The weekend passed by quickly and now you stood with Kageyama at the airport getting ready to board your flight. It being five in the morning made you feel very tired and sleepy. You were in sweats and a comfy hoodie. Your hair was clipped back and you didn’t bother putting makeup on. Kageyama had his bangs clipped up out of his face too. He was using the hairclip you left at his place a while ago. 

You yawned and leaned against his tall figure. You had to sit still for 11 hours. By the time you got to California it would be 5 or 6 p.m. It was a good thing your mother lived not too far away from the airport.

The loudspeaker blared that you could board the plane. You walked through the terminal and onto the boarding bridge holding Kageyama’s hand. When you finally got to your seats the two of you were closer to the window, being blocked in by another passenger in the aisle seat. You sat in the middle while Kageyama sat against the window.

“Kags why are you shaking,” you asked quietly.

“Nervous…” he let out.

“If you're nervous about my mom, she already knows about you and she adores you already.” You leaned against Kageyama. Resting your head on his shoulder.

He put his arm around you. “Okay, I just hope I don’t disappoint her.”

“You won’t. I promise.”

You fell asleep on his shoulder for the rest of the flight. 


	4. Gorgeous - Sugawara

You stood in the mirror looking at your figure. Today was Christmas and you and your husband and child were going to your mother's for the day. You were feeling self-conscious in your winter dress. During your pregnancy with your daughter, you had gained twelve pounds of baby fat. You worked hard trying to get rid of it after she was born. Going to the gym daily. But you barely lost any weight and it was really getting to you. Being raised in the socialite circle of Miyagi was hard. You grew up being compared to your older sisters who were stunningly gorgeous. One of them was a successful actress and the other was a professional runway model. And you? You were a school teacher at some high school. When you first landed the job at Karasuno your mother was disgraced. She reprimanded you for throwing away all your potential. Prior to you becoming a faculty at the high school you were a rising star in the political science department at your college overseas. But you just didn’t feel that spark anymore. And so you decided to become a teacher. It brought many disadvantages but many advantages too. 

You had met your husband Koushi Sugawara there. The two of you dated for four years before finally getting married. And eight months ago you had given birth to your daughter, Airi Sugawara.

“(y/n)? Are you ready?” Koushi entered your bedroom to see you standing in front of the mirror with a disappointed look on your face. “What’s wrong?” he came over to you and hugged you from behind.

“It’s nothing. Where’s Airi?”

“She’s in the living room in her baby pen.” He ran his fingers through his hair.

“Koushi, do I look ok in this? I feel fat,” you mumbled.

He kissed you on the cheek before he replied to you. “You look good in anything. And there’s not a single bit of fat on you. You're gorgeous.”

“But- I’ve got baby rolls and stretch marks,” you silently added.

“(y/n), look at me.” Koushi turned you around to face him. He had his hands on your shoulders. “You are beautiful no matter what you look like. Those rolls and marks are something to be proud of. And no matter what you look like I will love you for eternity. You're such a strong woman. Not many can say that they got into an overseas college on a pure scholarship. And on top of that, you're the mother of a beautiful little girl and you’ve got the best husband in the world.”

“Ok Mr. Refreshing, getting a little cocky aren’t we?” you giggled smiling. Koushi always knew the right words to say when you needed them the most. "Thanks. I'm just worried about what my mother will think. She was against all this in the first place."

He kissed you on the forehead. “I think it’ll be ok. She did come to the wedding after all. And if she does decide to stop talking to you it's her loss. She'll be missing out on an amazing and kind person." Koushi wrapped you into another hug. "Anyways I need help getting Airi in her dress.”

You smiled and walked out of your bedroom holding his hand. You saw your daughter and softly smiled again. She had your (e/c) eyes and Koushi's hair. 

"Everything is going to work out. And remember, your gorgeous to me no matter what. Now let's get to your moms before they open presents without us," Koushi said.

"Ok, but don't be upset if your gifted hair dye," you laughed.


	5. Idiots - Kuroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a slightly longer oneshot because i really liked the trope of this one :)

You stood there motionless staring at your now ex-boyfriend. He had his arm wrapped around another girl. Right in front of your eyes.

“Sorry (y/n) but you're too boring. Plus you can’t give me what I want,” he stated to you with his classic playboy voice.

Why did you like this bastard again?

“Fuck you,” you gritted out through your teeth before turning around.

You heard his new girlfriend chuckle and you could hear their footsteps leaving. What a shitty person he was. The two of you had dated for two years. He wanted to take things further but you didn’t feel comfortable with it. 

He said he was ok with it, he said he would wait. So how surprised were you when last week you walked in on him doing it with another girl? You wanted to throw up.

You walked down the school halls until you reached a spot with no others around. You took a seat on the stairs and quietly let the tears you were holding in slip out of your eyes.

“(y/n) I told you he was a douche,” your younger brother sighed. He appeared behind you with his best friend Kuroo Tetsuro.

“Not really helping Kenma,” you sniffled. You heard your brother turn off his video game.

“And right before winter break too. You really have bad luck don’t you?” Kenma sat down beside you.

“What do you two want?”

“We want to help you. After all, you can’t have the triple bonds without the carbon,” Kuroo snickered.

You wiped your tears and stood up. Kenma and Kuroo did the same beside you.

“Are you gonna be ok (y/n)? I’m staying at Shoyo’s tonight,” Kenma told you.   
  


“Can you believe it Tetsu, Kenma’s ditching us for his boyfriend,” you joked, trying to be cheerful. 

Kenma’s ears turned red and he gave you his cat stare. 

“I’m just kidding!” you nudged him in the arm. 

The one thing you and your brother shared was the golden cat-like eyes. Other than that, the two of you were almost polar opposites. 

“Well let’s get going before we get locked in the school.”

When the three of you finally got to your house you and Kuroo sat in the living room while Kenma grabbed his bag to go to Hinata’s.

“Well I’m off,” he mumbled.

You gave him a small wave before he closed the front door. Leaving you and Kuroo alone.

“You can cry,” Kuroo said quietly.

And so you did. You started to cry loudly. He held you while you cried your heart and soul out. Yeah, your ex was a douche but you loved him. You thought the two of you were going to be together for a long time. At least until you graduated from Nekoma.

“Shh, it’s ok (y/n)... It’s all ok,” Kuroo shushed, petting your head softly.

“T-thank you Tetsu.”

You cried in Kuroo’s arms for what felt like hours. Your heart was slowly breaking and little did you know, his was too. Eventually, you had cried yourself to sleep in his arms.

“You know (y/n), you can be such a handful sometimes,” Kuroo sighed. You were asleep in his arms and he didn’t want you to let go. “It’s a shame he couldn’t see how beautiful and talented you are. He’s a dumbass.”

Kuroo thought for a moment. “You know, I’ve loved you. No, I’ve been in love with you since middle school. I think it was around the end of our first year. Me, you, and a few of our friends went to the bridge to jump off of it. I remember you were so scared. I had to hold your hand and jump with you. I still remember your smile that day when we emerged from the water. You made me breathless. The way your eyes were full of life and the way your smile stretched from ear to ear…” he took a deep breath, “I was so pissed off when you started dating that jerk. I saw how your smile changed. Your eyes dulled. I hated him. But you were so in love with him I couldn’t ruin that for you.”

You shifted in his arms. 

“Your such an idiot (y/n).”

* * *

You woke hours later in your bed. You were still in uniform but you were covered by blankets. Your head hurt really bad. You reached for your phone to text your boyfriend when you remembered he broke up with you. Instead, you opened up your phone and texted your friend Bokuto.

**(y/n) :**

Yo what’s up

**Bokuto :**

Nm, hbu?

**(y/n) :**

In need of some fun

**Bokuto :**

Can i bring Akaashi

**(y/n) :**

Ofc

Three hours later you were at a soba shop with Bokuto and Akaashi. You met Bokuto through Kuroo and Akaashi through Bokuto. The three of you were close friends now too. You hadn’t been able to hang out with them as much. Your ex-boyfriend didn’t like when you hung out with other boys. He especially didn’t like it when you hung out with Kuroo. 

“That piece of shit!” Bokuto gasped when you told him what happened. He slammed his hands on the table.

“Bokuto, calm down,” Akaashi told him.

“But what they did to Kozume was wrong!”

“It’s ok Bokuto. I’ve decided to just forgive and forget that trash,” you sighed.

“What about Kuroo?” Bokuto questioned.

“Uh, what about him?” you answered confused.

“Well he’s been in-” Akaashi stopped Bokuto before he finished his sentence.

“Don’t mind him. He’s spouting nonsense again,” Akaashi calmly said. “Sorry, Kozume. But we have to go and get ready for a practice game against Karasuno.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot that was today. Good luck guys!” you smiled.

Akaashi and Bokuto gave you a hug before leaving the shop. Akaashi gave you twenty dollars to pay for the food.

On your walk back home you saw your ex and his new girlfriend at a coffee shop. The same one he used to take you to all the time. You felt yourself get upset again and forced your legs to continue to move down the street. 

When you got home you decided to go on a run to get all these feelings out. You plugged in your earphones to your music player.

You ran for a good thirty minutes before returning home. It was getting cold and your ears were red. The forecast predicted it would start to snow soon. Since it was winter break now you had loads of time on your hands. You took a shower and walked into the living room in a black tee-shirt and a pair of white sweat pants. Your hair towel was on your neck. It was a habit you picked up from Kenma. 

You heard a knock on the door and you went to open it. 

Kuroo Tetsuro stood there with his hands in his pockets. “Can we talk?” he asked.

You nodded and let him in the house. “Is everything good? Did something happen at home again?”

“No, no, everything at home is fine for now. I came here because I have to tell you something.”

You stood there staring at him trying to find his words.

“(y/n), I hope this doesn’t make our friendship weird but I just have to tell you this. (y/n) Kozume…” Kuroo looked you directly in the eyes, “I have been in love with you since middle school. I know this is all so sudden after your breakup but I just had to get it off my chest.”

Your eyes opened wide and you were speechless. 

“Tetsu- I-”

He put his finger to his lips. “No, don’t answer me now. Take your time to think about things. I’ll see you later (y/n).”

As soon as Kuroo left your house your face turned red and you covered your mouth with your hand.

“I- I’ve been in love with you too. I just- I always thought you liked someone else. I always thought you only considered me Kenma’s sister and nothing else!” you ran up to the door and yelled.

Kuroo turned around wide-eyed to see your bright red face. You ran up to him and gave him a hug. He hugged you back and kissed your forehead.

“We’re idiots. Aren’t we?” you both said at the same time.


	6. Karasuno Christmas - Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3rd year Hinata x F!reader

You sat on the back staircase scrolling through your phone. Your boyfriend Hinata Shoyo told you to wait for him here. It had been an hour and you were still sitting alone. Is this what it felt like to be 'stood up'? You put your face between your knees and pouted. You moved to where you were sitting on the hallway window sil. It was snowing outside. You liked the snow.

Opening your phone back up you checked to see if Hinata had responded to any of your texts.

**Today at 17:56**

_Hey Shoyo I'm waiting where you told me_

_Why aren't you here..._

_**Read at 18:05** _

You quite honestly wanted to cry. It was getting cold and you had left your blanket in the classroom. You supposed that you would have time to go back and grab it. And so you did. You walked up the steps and into your homeroom. Your blanket laying on the back of your chair.

"It's so cold," you mumbled.

* * *

"(Y/N)'S MISSING!" Yachi tumbled into the gym.

Hinata turned around as fast as light. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN (Y/N) IS MISSING!"

"I WAS KEEPING AN EYE ON HER FROM THE BACK OF THE GYM AND I TURNED AROUND FOR A SECOND AND SUDDENLY SHE'S GONE!" Yachi waved her arms in the air.

"THAT'S NOT GOOD WE NEED TO FIND HER!" Hinata yelled

"Why the fuck are the two of you yelling," Tsukishima excited the storage closet with the star for the Christmas tree.

"Hinata's girlfriend is missing," Yamaguchi sighed.

"Can you guys handle the rest?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah," Kageyama said.

Hinata and Yachi bolted out of the gym to find (y/n). 

"Yachi you check that way I'll go this way!" Hinata yelled.

The two of them split paths to go and find you. Hinata was feeling worried. He knew he was taking too long to get your surprise ready and he really wanted to be with you but he really wanted to get your present done too. He ran down the hallways checking classroom after classroom for you. When he reached your classroom he was out of breath. He slid the door open to find you sleeping at your desk. Curled up in the blanket he gave you for your birthday.

"Shoyo?" you groaned, sitting up.

"C'mon I was looking for you, I want to show you something!" he smiled.

You stood up and walked over to him. He took a hold of your hand and jogged with you to the gym. When he opened the doors you let out a huge gasp.

"Merry Christmas (y/n)!" the whole volleyball club cheered. 

You started to tear up and buried your face into Hinata's shoulder. "You idiot," you cried.

Hinata gave you a hug and kissed your forehead. You had never spent Christmas with others before. Maybe when you were young but after your parents divorced and your mother got custody Christmas basically died for you. Your mother was usually at her boyfriend's house while you sat alone eating leftover takeout on the couch. You never told anyone about your sad Christmas agenda but when Hinata had asked what you were planning to do last week you never would've imagined he would do something as extravagant as this.

"(y/n) there's more!" Hinata smiled excitedly.

He dragged you by the hand over to a table where there were gifts on it. "Open that giant one last," he said.

You opened one of the gifts and almost cried again. It was a picture of your first date with Hinata back in your first year. The next one was from Yachi, a collage of all the things the two of you had done together over the years. From Tsukishima you received a dinosaur stuffed animal with a card that said "you don't suck as much as you used to." Yamaguchi got you a t-shirt with a picture of the five of you together. Kageyama got you one of the books you were eyeing at the library when you were tutoring him. The last present, however, was the most special.

You unwrapped it to find a kitten. "Oh my god Shoyo you didn't," you gasped.

"Lev's cat had kittens and asked me if anyone wanted to adopt one, and I knew you've always wanted a pet," he giggled.

"But where will I keep her?" you asked.

"Fear not dear manager," one of the first-year boys said. He guided you towards the corner of the gym where there was an elaborate setup for a kitten.

"We hope you like it. Me and the first years put it together," Yamaguchi smiled.

"It's perfect. The tree looks beautiful," you gave Yamaguchi a hug.

"The tree we all pitched in on," Yachi said.

"And there's one more surprise for the night," Kageyama added.

"What?" you asked. You were already so happy and overwhelmed by what they had put together so far.

"The party has arrived!" 

You turned to Hinata with a mischievous look. "You didn't."

"I did," Hinata grinned.

Tanaka, Nishinoya, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Narita, Kiyoko, Daichi, Sugawara, and Asahi all walked into the gym.

Nishinoya ran at you full speed and you caught the energetic young man.

"IT'S YOU!" you exclaimed.

"In the flesh my disciple!" he pointed at himself and grinned.

"Kiyoko!" you moved over to give her a hug. "Congrats on your engagement!"

Kiyoko blushed. "Thank you (y/n)."

You spent the night laughing with your old team and watching the 1st years tremble in fear at the old team's puppy dog Asahi.

"Hey Shoyo can we talk over there," you tapped on his shoulder.

He nodded and followed you to the corner of the gym.

"You didn't have to do all this," you held his hands.

"I did, because you deserve it," he drew circles on the back of your hands.

"Words cannot describe how lucky I am to be with you," you laughed.

You gave Hinata a kiss. This was definitely the best Christmas you had ever spent.


	7. Rooftop - Kirishima

Standing on the rooftop of 1-A’s dorm building you yearned to fly. Your quirk had been stolen from you and it tore you apart every single day. You went from one of the top students in the hero department to the bottom. You missed the feeling of the wind against your face. You missed being able to soar with the birds. 

Your class’s Christmas party was going on down in the common room. But you couldn’t stand to be around them. Not the people who mocked you after you lost your quirk. Your only friend in the whole damned school was Kirishima. 

“Hah. Sucks to suck,” you shivered.

Falling backward into the snow on the rooftop you started laughing hysterically. You didn’t know what to do anymore. Your quirk was gone. You were basically useless.

“I hate this,” you whimpered out.

You heard the door to the rooftop creak open. “Go away. I don’t want company,” you hissed.

Despite your request, the person didn’t go away. Instead, they walked over to where you were and sat beside you in the snow. 

“Are you ok?” they asked.

When you didn’t respond they draped a jacket over you.

“You're gonna catch a cold if you do this. It isn’t very manly of you.”

“Shut up Kiri,” you let out a small sob.

“(y/n),” he said softly, bringing you into a hug. “I’m here, you can cry as much as you want. I won’t judge you.”

“It’s not fair…” you sniffled. “I’m useless without my quirk.”

“You're not useless.”

“Yes, I am. People only liked me because of my quirk. Hell, even my own parents only liked me because of it. And now that it’s gone…”

“Stop it, don’t say that about yourself. People still like you, I can promise that.” Kirishima grabbed your shoulders, staring into your eyes.

“But it’s true. No one wants me now, what good am I to society if I’m quirkless,” you wailed.

“(y/n)... I want you. I don’t care if you're quirkless or not, I want you. I’ll always want you and I’ll always need you.”

You stared wide-eyed at Kirishima. “What’s that supposed to mean? Is this some declaration of love? I thought you liked Ashido?” you questioned.

“Where did you get that from?” he stood up. “It’s always been you (y/n).”

You stood up to face him. “Kiri…”

“I understand if this is so sudden, but please think more of yourself. You are my world and I hate seeing you in pain.”

Kirishima’s words made your face turn red. “I-I don’t know what to say,” you mumbled.

“You don’t have to say anything.”

* * *

You awoke in a cold sweat. The dream you had just had felt like it dragged on for ages. You sat up and looked around. You were in Kirishima’s room. 

“You ok (y/n)?” he slowly opened his eyes. He was laying right beside you.

“Yeah, I had that dream again.”

“The one about two years ago?”

“Yeah, that one.”

“Well let’s not worry about it, you kept me up all night and now I want my sleep,” Kirishima tackled you pulling you into a hug while laying down. “Good night (y/n).”

“Night Eiji.”


	8. Presents - Bakugou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! I'm sorry I haven't gotten all of the oneshots out even though it's the 24th. I've had really bad writers block with this so hopefully, by new years I'll have all the chapters uploaded! :)

“Bakugou pass me the scissors,” you muffled, a piece of wrapping paper hanging from your mouth.

He handed you the scissors. The two of you were sitting in your dorm room wrapping presents. Or more so, Bakugou was watching you wrap them. You sat with Bakugou behind you, playing with your hair.

“What’s with the pouty face?” you finished wrapping Mina’s present. “And hand me the labels please.”

“This is so boring,” he yawned, setting his chin on your shoulder. “Are you done yet?”

“I’ll be done after you hand me the labels,” you shrugged his chin off your shoulder.

He grunted and handed you the labels before standing up to stretch.

“All done,” you stood up beside him.

In the middle of your dorm was a pile of neatly wrapped presents for the whole class. Even one for Mr. Aizawa.

“Katsuki can you help me carry these out to the common room?” you used your levitation quirk to pick up 10 of the boxes.

“Why can’t you just get them all with your quirk?” he crossed his arms.

“Because it doesn’t work that way.”

You and Bakugou carried the presents out to the common room and sat them beside the fireplace. “Can’t believe it’s been a year.”

A year since you and Katsuki Bakugou had started dating. Growing up with Midoriya and Bakugou was a difficult feat by itself. You and Bakugou had always argued over Midoriya. In middle school the two of you had a very love hate relationship. When your third year had come around the two of you had gotten into a really bad argument on the rooftop. Which resulted in the both of you quite literally screaming declarations of love. Your face was red for many reasons. The confession, the screaming, the cold air outside. It was a moment you would never forget.

“A year of torture,” he scoffed.

“You know, you're an asshole.” 

You sat on the couch and Bakugou cozied up beside you.

“Your asshole,” he kissed your forehead.

“Your really toned down right now. It’s been what? Two hours since you’ve screamed?” 

“Tch. Bitch.”

“Ah there’s the Katsuki I love and know.”

He put his arm around you and let you nuzzle into his chest.

“Your more trouble than its worth,” you yawned, “But I still love you the same.”

“I love you too (y/n).”


	9. Rings - Midoriya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oml i suck so bad at chapter names :0

You walked down the festive streets with shopping bags on your arm. Your boyfriend, Izuku, behind you carrying more.

“(y/n) do you want to go home now?” he asked.

“Yeah sure, I think we’re done shopping,” you used your quirk, list, to make sure you got presents for your friend group.

You had gotten Izuku a Kamui Woods action figure. Since he already had multiple All Might ones it made no sense to get him another. Plus you had overheard Izuku mentioning it to Iida a few weeks ago. You just hoped no one else had gotten him one. Honestly, you were quite excited. After going through a complicated process you and Izuku had gotten permission from Principal Nezu to spend Christmas with Inko. The only rule was that neither you nor Izuku was allowed to go anywhere alone off-campus.

Izuku unlocked the door to his apartment. You could smell delicious food being cooked by Inko in the kitchen.

“We’re home,” Izuku yelled. 

You heard rustling from the kitchen and then Inko appeared, giving both you and him hugs. You really liked her. Growing up your parents weren’t around often, so when you and Izuku had started dating and you met Inko, you basically lived at the Midoriya house.

“Welcome back kids, dinner will be ready in a little bit, relax and warm up,” she smiled. 

You took your shoes off and set the shopping bags in the doorway before taking off your coat and hanging it on the coat rack.

“Hey puppy, look at this,” Izuku pointed out the window.

You walked over to where he was standing and looked outside. It was the first snow of the season. 

“It’s beautiful,” you whispered, holding Izuku’s hand.

“Yeah.”

The two of you walked into his room and you plopped onto his bed. On the floor was the roll-up mat that Inko had put for you to sleep on. Although you were pretty sure Inko knew that it wouldn’t be used anyway. Instead, you cuddled up with Izuku at night. It comforted you to fall asleep listening to his heartbeat.

“Heads up,” he threw you an object.

You caught it with one hand and sat up. “What’s this?” 

“Just a little something I grabbed at one the stores when you weren’t looking,” he smiled, sitting down beside you.

“Should I open it now or later?”

“You can open it anytime you like.”

You grinned. “I think I’ll open it now.”

When you opened the small box you almost started to cry. Inside of it were two matching promise rings.

Not saying anything you looked up at Izuku with wide eyes.

“I-I’m sorry if it’s not something you like- I can take it back and get-”

You kissed him and smiled.

“No, I love them.”

He sighed and smiled back. You grabbed the bigger ring out of the box and slid it onto Izuku’s finger. He did the same and slid the smaller ring onto your finger.

“Now my present feels stupid.” You hugged him.

“I’ll like anything you get me.” He hugged you back.

“I seriously love you,” you kissed his cheek.

“I seriously love you too”


	10. Labor - Oikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this point, i'm just drilling out chapters trying to make up for my crappy procrastination lol. I hope you guys like this Oikawa x F!reader one.

“(y/n)～,” Oikawa purred, trying to cling to you.

“Why are you being so clingy today?” you asked, trying to push the brunette off of you.

“Because we haven’t been with each other for a while,” he nuzzled his face into your neck, giving you a kiss.

“Tooru I won’t lie, this behavior is adorable but I really need to focus.” You shoved him off of you.

“Please (y/n),” he frowned. 

You looked into his eyes and sighed. “Give me a second.”

You sat your paintbrush back onto the paint pallet and untied your apron. After putting the lids back on your acrylics and dumping your water in the sink you walked into the living room of your small house to find Oikawa sitting on the couch hugging a pillow.

“Aren’t you supposed to be practicing with the team?” you sat down beside him.

“Day off.”

He leaned towards you and looked at your face.

“Can I?”

You nodded and be bent down to look at the baby bump you currently wore.

“I can’t believe your growing a thing in there,” he gently put his hand on your stomach.

“It’s our thing you weirdo.”

“Yeah.” He looked mesmerized at your stomach.

You knocked his face away and pulled your shirt back down. “Ok that’s enough staring your making me feel self conscious.”

He repositioned himself so you were cuddled into the nook of his arm. 

“We are going to be awesome parents,” he smiled.

“No doubt about it. The real question is if the kid’s going to be an athlete or an artist,” you grinned back.

The matching wedding bands on your fingers glistened in the afternoon sun that shone through the window.

“Who knows. Whatever they choose we’ll support them.”

“Yes.”

He leaned over and kissed your cheek. “I’m so excited.”

“Me too.”

“We need to get Iwaizumi over here to meet the little fella.”

“Or we could visit your homeland in Japan. I’d like to see it one day.”

“That sounds great.”

* * *

Oikawa sat nervously outside of the hospital room. He was at volleyball practice when your brother had called him and told him you were going into labor. After getting permission from his coach he rushed all the way to the hospital. The nurses told him to wait in the hallway since you were trying to concentrate. Every fiber in his body felt nervous as each blood curdling scream left your body. 

When it was over and he was finally let into the hospital room he felt his heart sing with joy when he saw you laying there with a beautiful baby in your arms.

“You know Tooru if you ever ask to have a second kid, ever, I will quite physically kill you. I never want to go through this again,” you laughed with a raspy voice.

“Can I hold them?”

“No. I just went through the worst pain in my life. Let me hold my child in peace,” you teased.

“Technically it’s our child.”

“Technically it’s mine since I carried it in my stomach for nine months.”

“You gave them a sucky birthday.”

“Shut up.”

The two of you started laughing softly. Oikawa couldn’t get over how precious the child looked. He definitely knew he wanted a second at some point. 

“Tooru I know what you’re thinking. No.”

“H-how?!” he gasped.

“You know what, you can hold them, I’m tired.”

Oikawa sat beside your bedside holding the child. He was so happy.


	11. Reverse Comfort - Amajiki

Tamaki awoke in a cold sweat, he went to give you a hug but found no one there. Your spot on the bed was empty. He got up and stumbled out of the room panicking to find you. He had had that horrible nightmare where you died in his arms and he needed to make sure it was just a dream.

“(y/n),” his lip quivered when he called out your name. 

He fumbled around clumsily trying to turn the light switch on. You weren’t in the living room. You weren’t in the kitchen, you weren’t in the bathroom. 

Tamaki went to the counter and grabbed his phone, dialing in your number.

Every time it rang he could feel his heart drop. When you picked up he let out a relieving sight.

“Tama?” you answered through the phone.

“Where a-are y-you?” he said a little too quickly.

“I’m almost home, I had to run something out to my mom, I left a note on the nightstand,” you responded.

Tamaki walked into the bedroom again and turned on the light, there was indeed a note there. 

“Oh,” he whispered.

“I’ll be home in five minutes, I have to hang up now.”

“O-okay,” he held down a little sniffle.

“Love you.” 

* * *

When you opened the door to your shared apartment you saw a sulking Tamaki Amajiki on the couch. 

“Hey, is everything ok?” you locked the door behind you before moving over towards your boyfriend.

“I-I had that n-nightmare again…” he held your hand.

You sat down beside him and let him lean his head on your shoulder.

“T-this is real, r-right?” he mumbled.

“Yes, this is all real,” you cooed, running your fingers through his hair.

“When I w-woke up I was so scared. Y-you weren’t there a-and I t-thought the w-worst,” his voice was shakey.

You moved a little bit and patted your lap. Tamaki laid his head on your thighs, looking up at you.

“It’s ok. I’m here, and I’ll never leave you,” you smiled, brushing his bangs out of his face. “You look like you haven’t slept in days.”

“The agencies b-been really busy.”

“Ah, well rest up for now. I promise I’ll still be here when you wake up,” you smiled.

Tamaki nuzzled his nose into your stomach before wrapping his arms around your waist. He felt calmer having you in his arms. 

And when he woke up, you were there smiling at him. Just like you promised.


	12. Time - Shinso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for writing this chapter

_ “I promise I’ll be by your side forever.” _

“LIAR!” you screamed pounding your fists onto the kitchen table. “You said we would get married. YOU SAID, you would stay by my side forever!” 

Hot stinging tears ran down your face. Your black mourning dress from earlier today still clung to your shaking body. The love of your life, Hitoshi Shinso, was dead. He passed away while doing hero work. God how you hated heroes. You hated everything. You hated that the world had decided to take your one and only happiness away from you.

“(y/n)...” Kaminari put a hand on your shoulder.

You shrugged it off before yelling again, “YOU WERE ONE OF HIS BEST FRIENDS. YOU WERE THERE. WHY DIDN’T YOU-” you broke down into sobs. “Why didn’t you save him?”

Kaminari sat down in the seat beside and started crying himself. “I tried (y/n). I really did!”

“Guys, stop- stop crying! Hitoshi wouldn’t have wanted this!” Monoma sniffled from behind you.

“Shut up Neito!” you and Kaminari yelled in crying voices. 

You wanted to scream. All around you was his things. The glass of water he had drunk before leaving for work that morning. The blanket the two of you cuddled with. The damn bed the two of you slept in. Everything reminded you of him. Reminded you of what you lost.

“(y/n), are you going to be ok?” Monoma asked.

“I’ll be fine,” you dully responded, wiping away your tears.

“Are you sure? I can have Itsuka stay here with you,” Monoma offered.

“No, she needs to be at home with the baby. I couldn’t trouble her for that.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Now you guys get out of here before you both end up like that vase,” you motioned towards the shattered pieces of porcelain lying on the floor.

Kaminari and Monoma gave you a hug before exiting the small house you had lived in with Hitoshi. You played with the silver engagement ring on your finger. Your wedding was supposed to be in three months. The two of you had everything planned. From the flower arrangements to even having the groomsmen and bridesmaid’s outfits picked out and coordinated. 

“Hitoshi. If you're listening to me somewhere, anywhere, I want you to know that I fucking hate you for dying on me,” you yelled into the empty space. “Your such a loser! You finally achieved your dreams and became a pro, and then you just had to die!”

You stood up and went to the bedroom, grabbing one of his sweatshirts and putting it on. The kitten the two of you had adopted a month ago hopped onto the bed and laid down on Hitoshi’s side.

Sighing you tried to sleep.

* * *

Three years had gone by. Three years without Hitoshi. But you were doing okay. You still weren’t used to waking up without him by your side. And sometimes, you accidentally made two servings of breakfast. But other than that, you were doing ok. Itsuka and Neito had made you the godmother of their baby boy and Hitoshi as the honorary godfather. It touched you. Denki and Kyoka had tied the knot a year ago too. Everyone was moving on with their lives without you. Without Hitoshi. But it was alright. The world moves, on and on. 

“Hey, Hitoshi. I’m back again,” you laid flowers on his headstone. “Sometimes, it feels like your still here.”

Silence.

“I love you.”

_ I love you too. _ You heard his voice in your head. You smiled and looked up at the clouds above. As long as you were alive, so was Hitoshi. In your memories, he was there. And he would always live on in your heart.


	13. When - Haiba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm still really sorry about last chapter :')

“Oh my gosh, you look so cute (y/n)! Don't they look so cute Lev?” Alisa squealed and shoved her brother in the arm.

You stood awkwardly in front of the siblings in the outfit Alisa had picked out for you. For the last hour or so Alisa had you trying on different outfits.

“(y/n) does look great but I’m sure they didn’t intend on spending the day before Christmas in a clothing shop,” Lev answered.

“Aw does Lev want alone time with his lover?” Alisa teased. “Alright (y/n) let me tell you, you look absolutely striking!” 

“Can I change back into my normal clothes now?” you scratched your head.

“Of course!” Alisa smiled.

When you finished changing back into your normal clothes you found Lev alone sitting on the bench scrolling through his phone. You sneaked up on him and gave him a kiss on the back of his neck, causing him to flinch.

“Ah!” he turned around quickly to be met with a closeup of your face.

“Gotcha,” you grinned.

He stood up and you held his hand. He was so tall. You weren’t short either. His 6”4 was simply just towering over your 5”9. 

“Alisa went to buy the clothes we picked out. She told me to wait here for you.”

“Cool. What time do you have to be at volleyball?” you looked at him.

“Not till later, we still have some time to kill,” he looked down at you.

When Alisa joined the two of you outside the store she made a dumb excuse to leave. Leaving you and Lev alone.

“Hey Lev, do you want to go to the pet store and look,” you said.

“You know me better than I know myself.”

The two of you walked into the pet store and Lev was immediately entranced by one of the kittens.

“Oh, it’s so cute,” he reached his finger through the cage to pat it. 

It purred against his hand and he looked up at you with puppy dog eyes.

“No Lev. You cannot buy the cat.”

“But why!”

You sighed, “Lev…”

“(y/n), if we ever get married in the future, I want to buy a cat,” he smiled at you.

“If?” you raised an eyebrow.

Your face turned red when you realized what you had said. And after Lev processed it his face turned red too. He stood up and wrapped you into a hug.

“When,” he corrected pulling you closer.

* * *

Five years later and here you were. Sitting in the living room with a cat on your lap. Lev beside you. He really did come through with the marriage. But the night of your wedding, instead of spending it in your hotel room, Lev had dragged you to the store in casual attire to buy a cat.

“Why did I agree to marry you. If I knew that I wasn’t only marrying you but this furball I would’ve reconsidered,” you patted the cat’s head.

“Aw c’mon (y/n), don’t be like that! I know you love me,” Lev kissed you on the cheek.

“Yeah, I guess I do.”


	14. Decisions - Kenma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (o/h/n) - Online handle name
> 
> (g/n) - game name

“I win!” you cheered from beside him, tossing the controller up into the air.

It landed behind you on his pillow. Kenma looked at you for a long while before shutting his console off. Laying back down beside you in bed he felt relaxed.

“Hey tomorrow do you want to play this new game I’ve been invited to beta?” you turned to face him.

“That sounds great,” he turned over so the two of you were lying face to face.

You, (y/n)(l/n), soon to be (y/n) Kozume, was a professional streamer. You had met Kenma through streaming on twitch. A plane ticket to Japan and multiple discord calls led to dating. Dating led to even more plane tickets to Japan and eventually you decided to make the big leap and move to Japan entirely. Now you lived in a beautiful penthouse with your beautiful fiancee.

“You know, moving here was scary but you made it worthwhile,” you smiled. 

Kenma reached out to you and twirled a piece of your hair around his fingertips. 

“Goodnight Kenma,” you closed your eyes.

“Night.”

* * *

“Hey what’s up guys, it’s (o/h/n) here today with the beta testing of (g/n) with my pal Kodzuken!” you grinned into your mic. 

Since you and Kenma’s relationship wasn’t public yet the two of you were streaming from separate rooms. Using discord to talk to each other.

“Hey,” Kenma’s voice came through the pc speakers.

“Alright chat now that we’ve got everyone here it’s time to start this beta testing up!”

An hour later you were about to end the stream when suddenly your chat filled with a bunch of different reactions.

_ TenDinTIc : IS THAT KODZUKEN??? _

_ lARvOUNK : omg (o/h/n) is with kodzuken _

_ containwindbound : JUST SAW A PERSON WALK BY IN THE BACKGROUND IS THAT THEIR BROTHER _

All sorts of messages spammed through the chat. You turned around to see Kenma in the living room scrolling through his phone. You sighed and looked into your camera.

“Well guys, I guess we couldn’t hide it forever,” you smiled, “Kenma come here!”

Kenma entered the office and put a hand on the back of your chair. Suddenly the chat started blowing up about the two matching engagement rings.

“Kodzuken and I are in fact dating, and our wedding is in nine months!” you beamed, lifting up your left hand to show your ring. “Anyways that’s all for today’s stream! Have a happy new years!”

You ended the stream and looked at Kenma.

“Hey look it’s already trending,” Kenma showed you his phone.

“Geez. Oh well, the public was going to find out sooner or later,” you laughed, taking off your headset.

You stood up and stretched. Following Kenma into the living room, you sat down on the couch beside him, cuddling into his side. 

“At least now those fangirls of yours can understand your mine and mine only. They’ve hated me since the first time we collabed together, I can imagine all the drama,” you whistled.

“Imagine the drama when you tell them your pregnant,” Kenma took a sip of his drink.

You blinked and looked up at him with horrified eyes. “I’m not pregnant?”

“Are you sure?”

“Who told you?” you started to freak out.

“The positive test in the bathroom wastebasket.”

You stared down at your feet and quietly whispered your next words. “I wasn’t going to keep it. We’re too young to have kids and I didn’t think you wanted one anyway.”

Kenma sat his drink down and looked at you. “(y/n), whatever you decide to do, I will support you. But if you choose to keep it, I’ve thought about it for the past few days, and I can try my best to be a good father.”

You started to tear up and you put your hand on your stomach. “I, I don’t know what to do. I want to keep it, but I’m not ready to have a kid. I’m just now at the peak of my career, you’re at the making point of yours, I just feel like a kid would mess things up. We’re barely in our twenties after all.”

“Like I said (y/n), whatever you choose to do I’m ready to support you through it all. I love you.”

You rested your head back on his shoulder. “I love you too.”

You lucked out with Kenma. You knew that he would stay true to his word no matter what decision you made. It felt nice being able to know that even if the world went to hell he would still be by your side. 

And so you made your decision, Kenma beside you giving his neverending support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll leave the ending of this to your imagination :)


	15. Rain - Terushima

You sighed, leaning against the railing of the park bridge. It was raining and you were getting drenched. You didn’t care though. It was your birthday and no one seemed to notice. When you had woken up, nothing. When you had gone to school, nothing. When you had gone to volleyball, nothing.

“This sucks,” you groaned letting the pellets of rain trickle down your face.

“What sucks?” a male voice said from the left.

You tilted your head to look at the voice. It was Terushima Yuji. One of the boys in your class. You sat behind him, actually.

“Things,” you turned your face forward again.

He walked over to you and stood beside you. His clear umbrella blocking out the rain.

“The sakura petals look nice,” he said.

“I guess. If you ignore the fact the rain is washing them into some sewer somewhere,” you laughed.

Terushima stood silently beside you for a while before asking you a question.

“Would you like to dance?” he said with a lazy grin.

You raised an eyebrow. 

“Sure,” you responded. 

He sat the umbrella down and reached out a hand. You took his hand and he led you into a rhythmic sort of waltz. Your school shoes clicked against the stone of the bridge. Wet sakura petals fell down around you as Terushima spun you in the rain.

“This is fun,” you smiled.

“I’m glad.”

The two of you continued a silent waltz in the rain for what felt like forever. You didn’t want it to stop. 

When the rain finally let up the two of you were soaked from head to toe. Terushima turned his face away and handed you his blazer. When you looked down you realized your white blouse was almost see-through.

“Thanks.”

“Would you like to do this again sometime?” he asked.

“Sure.”

And so from that day onwards, you would meet with Terushima when it rained. The two of you would dance for hours before heading home, soaked. At school, you would ignore each other’s existence as per usual. But when the two of you were alone, many wordless thoughts were expressed. 

* * *

“Hey Yuji, I think I love you,” you said as he sat beside you on a park bench.

“I think I love you too,” he sighed.

“I’m not ready for commitment though.”

“Me neither.”

The two of you sat on that bench together silently. For the past eight months, the two of you had grown closer. But now your 3rd year was ending and your futures were going down separate paths.

“Hey, can we make an agreement?” you asked.

“Mhm?”

“If, for some reason, the universe decides to let us meet again, do you want to try again? Try and work whatever we are, out?” you traced circles on the back of his hand.

Terushima nodded and the two of you continued to sit in silence watching the sunset.

Graduation went by quickly. You and Terushima danced one last time on the rooftop of your high school before parting ways. And as the years went by, the two of you matured into adulthood. Neither of you forgot the agreement. Not even as lover after lover moved in and out of your lives. 

It wasn’t until one fateful day that all those feelings, all those emotions, were rekindled. You were standing in the rain again. On the same exact bridge, you stood five years prior. But this time, for a different reason. 

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” you smiled.


	16. Fireworks - Iida

“Hey, Tenya? Do you like the stars?” you asked from beside him.

Somehow you had convinced him to come outside and stargaze with you.

“They are enjoyable, although it is quite frigid tonight,” he said in response.

“Here,” you opened the blanket you were bundled in.

“No, that is what you are using to keep yourself warm. It would be inappropriate for me to-”

“Tenya, we’re dating. It’s OK,” you giggled.

He moved under the blanket and you pressed your side against his. Shifting around until both of you were covered by the soft material.

“Why did you want to do this again?”

“Because everyone else is being loud and I want to watch the new year fireworks alone with you.”

“But wouldn’t it be more fun with the class?”

“Maybe. But I want to spend time with you.”

Tenya blushed and pushed his glasses up his face before slightly trying to hold your hand. 

It was honestly fun to date Tenya Iida. At lunch when you’d sit beside him and then suddenly kiss his cheek, he would quite literally shut down. Or walking up from behind him in the hallways to give him a hug. It was the littlest things that got big reactions from him. But alas, there are consequences. Like the hour-long lecture about PDA. 

But you still loved him anyway.

“The fireworks are starting soon,” you smiled.

“Indeed.”

With a loud bang, bright and colorful speckles filled the sky. It was beautiful quite honestly. You were glad that U.A. still did the yearly fireworks.

“I love you,” you heard him mumble.

You smiled. “I love you too.”

Surprisingly, but to your delight, he leaned down and the two of you exchanged a kiss as the sky filled with color around you. It felt like the new year would be full of hope.


End file.
